Alex's Karebear
by StephtheWriter
Summary: Alex is Kara's superhero. Her maternal figure. Her Lexie. She's the one person she can destress with. THIS IS AN AGEPLAY FIC.


**I've debated posting this one-shot. Please, please, please do not read this if you are turned off by age play, or spanking (there's mention of it in the story). That's all I ask. I'm not in the head space to be called a pervert, sick, or whatever...just don't read it.**

Kara looked over anxiously at her clock. It was 1:30 am. She couldn't do it. No, it was too embarrassing.

She had fought with her sister just last week, and had refused to talk to her since then. At some point Kara realized she was being stubborn, but she wasn't going to give in.

Alex, although hurt by how everything transpired respected her sister's decision and left her alone, she would only send her a goodmorning and a goodnight text, with nothing in reply from Kara.

Kara was stubborn. Alex knew this. But as the days went on she worried that maybe her baby sister had really meant her words. She missed the little alien's snuggles so, so much, and Kara missed her sister just as much.

A huge crack of thunder resounded through Kara's apartment though and she visibly shrunk in her sheets.

The fight they had was stupid. Alex had gotten onto her after an altercation with yet another alien. Alex was arguing some nonsense about her having been far too unprepared for it. Blah. Blah. BLAH.

"It's not just about your force Kara, you need a plan. You lost that alien today because you didn't take the time to stop and think!"

Kara was already upset at her sister for having dragged her out of the meeting room filled with Hank and other DEO agents, leading her like a naughty child to be punished into another, private room.

Could Alex be any more embarrassing?!

See, Alex and Kara's relationship took on a rather maternal role early on. Kara loved Alex dearly and easily saw her as an authority figure in her life, and Alex had no problem taking on that responsibility. Ever since they were kids Kara would go to Alex for comfort and advice. Of course, they were still sisters and saw each other as such, but Supergirl with all the responsibility she had on her shoulders needed to have a person to hold her, coddle her, and yes, even discipline her sometimes. Alex had become that person.

But nobody necessarily knew about their dynamic aside from Eliza. She had decided to surprise them one day with a visit and walked in on Kara, in pink footy pajamas, being rocked by her eldest daughter. A very frank conversation ensued between the family. Supergirl would really appreciate if it stayed that way. No one needed to know she liked being Alex's Karebear.

Alex didn't say a word as she held firmly onto her sister's arm. Although after Kara's holier than thou outburst she had to resist flipping up Supergirl's skirt and giving her a few spanks. Not like Kara would feel it now. Although if they were at home, she definitely would have since Alex always carried low grade kryptonite with her around the apartment. It weakened Kara enough, so that when she was around her, they were equals.

"Let me go Alex!" Kara whined.

The moment they entered an empty room, Alex locked the door, "Kara let that be the last time you have an outburst in front of the people I work with. That was unacceptable!" The older sister immediately scolded.

Kara scoffed, "You are all being unreasonable! I saved 30 people today, and all you and everyone else can think about is that I couldn't catch the dumb alien."

"You called us heartless and slaves." Alex pointed out, "That was not warranted!"

"Yes it was!" Kara argued, "You are slaves to this agency and all you care about is catching the aliens. Who cares if people die, right?! They're just collateral fucking damage!"

Alex put a hand on her hip, "Watch your language!"

"No!" Supergirl argued, "I can say what I want! I'm Supergirl and I'm 24 years old. You and everyone in this stupid agency always tell me what to do. I'm tired of it!"

God, it was like she could never be good enough for these people!

Alex sighed and looked into her angry little sister's eyes, "Kara, we are only upset because we gave you direct orders to wait until there was a plan. We could have saved those 30 people and caught the alien. We had the time. But you disobeyed orders and now he's out there potentially putting more lives in danger. You can't possibly argue otherwise. You know it's true! You work for us now. You can't just do as you please when it's a DEO mission."

Kara shook her head angrily. Her sister had a point. But who cares, she was still mad!

"Well, fine! I quit." She sassed back, "Then I can do what I want."

Kara was naturally stubborn. Just like her. But she wasn't just being obstinate. She was acting like a 12 year old.

The DEO agent tilted her head and spoke in a low voice, "Kara Danvers you're acting like a child. Would you like me to punish you like one when we get home?"

Alex didn't care for tantrums, and wouldn't humor Kara whether it was Kara as Supergirl, or a regressed Kara. The punishment would be the same regardless of the girl's state of mind.

And Kara absolutely hated when Alex used that line, but mostly because she knew that Alex was right.

Supergirl was not always the tough persona she portrayed to the public. Supergirl needed a lot of love and nurturing at home. Supergirl, after long days of extreme stress, would skip going to her apartment and ended up at Alex's door, craving to be a little girl. Craving to be Alex's little girl. And her older sister allowed her that. She'd become keen to noticing when Kara needed to be babied.

 _Sometimes it was just having her head laid on her sister's lap as they watched TV. Alex running a hand through her hair, Kara's thumb eventually finding it's way into her mouth, relaxing the girl to the point of sleep._

 _Other times it was more than that. Like the times she'd end up at Alex's door already in tears on account of the fact that her "big girl panties" were damp because she was trying to hold it until she got inside but didn't quite make it. Those nights Kara slept only in one of Alex's t shirts and a diaper._

 _She would blush as Alex took her skirt off with the utmost gentlest of hands, then peeled her wet panties down. In that moment Kara would be feeling vulnerable as ever, feeling little as ever, because only hours before she was fighting some alien, or scheduling meetings for her super important boss. Yet, here she was naked from the waist down, with a very damp bottom because she wet herself._

 _But Alex never judged her._

 _"_ _It's okay, little one." She would assure Kara, "Accidents happen. Let's get you into a bath and then I'll change you. Would you like that?"_

 _Kara would nod because as embarrassed as she got, it's what she wanted. It's what she needed._

 _"_ _Can you lay down on the bed for me?" Alex would always ask Kara, after she'd changed the girl into a large shirt that pooled at her thighs._

 _Kara would nod her head, all while biting her thumb's nail._

 _"_ _Make sure your bottom is on the towel, and you lift your shirt up to your tummy, okay?"_

 _Kara would nod and walk the couple steps to her sister's king sized bed. Kara wasn't very talkative during these nights. But when she did talk, her voice wasn't confident or robust. It was small. Meek. That of a child's._

 _Then Alex would go to the drawer where Kara's babyish items were kept, an arrangement of diapers, training panties, and little girl undies. Alex always knew what times called for what undergarment._

 _Kara, now laying on her big sister's bed would subconsciously play with her fingers in her mouth, just like she did as an infant when her mother would change her diapers._

 _She'd scissor her bare legs on Alex's soft comforter, with no care for modesty, because she loved the feeling of the fabric on her bare skin. It would make her giggle and the sound would make her older sister's heart melt._

 _Eventually, Alex would turn around, with the diaper, rash cream, and baby powder in hand and smile at the glimpse of a Kara with no inhibitions. Her baby girl. Their ritual would end with Alex patting Kara's padded front twice, the girl's legs still bowed, post diaper change, the smell of fresh baby powder strong because Alex would rub it on Kara's legs, arms, and stomach as well. Then she'd push Kara's shirt all the way up, and place a raspberry on Kara's tummy that would make the smaller girl kick her legs and laugh so innocently._

 _"All ready_ _for bed now?" Alex would ask, pulling the girl's shirt down to her tummy, still leaving her uncovered from the waist down. Kara would smile widely and nod at her sister, outstretching her arms. A silent ask to be picked up._

 _"_ _What does my little one want?" Alex would sometimes ask her. Her words playful as they slipped from her lips._

 _No one at the DEO could ever imagine the light heartedness, the motherliness, that could emanate from their stern faced, and arguably most valuable agent. It was a side only Kara got to see._

 _"_ _C-can you rock me?" Kara would say, trying hard not to blush, but when she sounded needy she couldn't help that her cheeks reddened. She was taught to never show weakness. She had always shouldered so much responsibility. Neediness was not her forte._

 _But, regardless, Alex would pick her up and Kara would lay her head on her shoulder, and wrap her legs around the agent's waist. Sometimes the contrast between the two was so stark because Alex would still be in her uniform. All black. All sleek. So different from the diapered girl clutching her in a shirt large enough to make her look all of ten years old._

 _Alex would walk around the room, gently bouncing Kara, humming any song that'd come to mind._

 _They didn't watch TV on those nights, instead after Alex bathed and changed her, Kara would be fed her bottle of warm milk in bed. She'd stare up at her sister when she wasn't feeling too shy, other times, if she was the one holding her bottle and not Alex, she'd turn into the older woman's chest. Milk would always inevitably dribble down the side of her mouth. Her sister only chuckled and wiped it with a soft light pink cloth. She never called it a burp cloth for the sake of not embarrassing Kara, but it was definitely a burp cloth, because Alex would then adjust the smaller girl so her head was hanging off her shoulder and then placed the cloth on her shoulder,_

 _"_ _Make sure we get any gas out of your belly, kiddo." She murmured the first time she burped a surprised Kara._

 _She'd pat her back until the girl let out a small burp. "That's my Karebear." Alex cooed._

 _On particularly hard days, Kara would stay over her sister's shoulder, silent tears falling down her cheeks. The agent would sooth the silently crying superhero with whispers of how proud she was of her little Supergirl._

 _"_ _You're my big strong girl, Kara. I'm so proud of you sweetheart."_

 _Her words were a slowly healing balm to Kara. A girl who was forced to leave her parents at 12 years old, who missed so much of childhood. A girl who always had to be strong. Forever the warrior. Only with Alex could she be anything but._

 _Those crying nights were the ones where she'd peek through where her head was now cradled in her sister's side. Her lips formed in a sucking motion._

 _"_ _Use your words, Kara." Alex would lightly scold her as she stared at adoring green eyes. She was Alex's baby girl, but the agent still wanted her to be vocal…unless the day was particularly grueling._

 _"_ _C-can I have my paci, Lexie?" Her voice an unsure whisper. Her chin was quivering and her eyes ready to pool over with more tears. She'd had her bottle, and it comforted her, but she wanted to keep self soothing. Her thumb could do the trick, but on those hard nights, a binkie was exactly what she needed to put her to sleep._

 _Alex gave her a wink and opened the drawer on her nightstand. She grabbed the red and orange Winnie the Pooh pacifier and clipped it onto Kara's tshirt. Her girl's eyes still wide and watery, ready to pour tears if she didn't feel her comfort binkie soon._

 _Alex lifted the pacifier, and brushed it on the girl's pursed lips until Kara latched on, letting out a satisfied sigh when the nipple was in her mouth._

 _Alex would adjust the girl in bed once more, "We both have an early day tomorrow, little one." She'd remind Kara whose eyes were still wide as she sucked her pacifier vigorously._

 _"_ _Slow down." Alex reminded her, "Slower, sweet girl."_

 _She gently pushed the diapered girl's head onto her chest and patted her bottom, a dull thud of Alex's hand hitting the girl's pampered bum, and Kara's suckling was all that was heard in the dimly lit room. Sometimes the diaper would already be wet._

 _"_ _Oh sweetheart, you're a wet girl already?" It was never meant to embarrass her. The words just came naturally. Alex, by then, didn't see the strong superhero. She saw her sunshine. Her little girl._

 _The way Alex talked to Kara when she was little always made her feel just the right amount of powerless, in a way that Kara wanted to feel. She wanted to know that it was okay to not be in control. The little comments Alex made, whether intentional or not, did just that._

 _Kara would nod her head and feel as Alex placed a finger inside her damp diaper, right along the edge. "Do you need a change?"_

 _It wasn't a question that required an answer. It was actually never given answer._

 _Kara always let her decide that. She didn't want to make decisions when she was like this._

 _More often than not Kara would go to sleep with a bit of a damp diaper, but the girl never minded it._

 _She'd fall asleep to a comfortable warmth in her loins, a soft, hummed tone, and in her sister's arms. It wasn't until the paci was limp in her mouth that Alex would disentangle herself to turn off the lights in her room. Little Kara was not a fan of the dark. Those nights were pure, unadulterated comfort for an overworked Supergirl._

 _There were also nights in between those, where Kara was still big, but wanted to be mothered. Most nights were like these. Nights when Kara was simply held and told to brush her teeth, told that it was her bedtime, even though it was only 8 pm. She wanted to be led upstairs by a hand who she knew was her sister's. A hand that would never abandon her. She wanted to tip toe in her comfiest jammies into Alex's bedroom, Mr. Bear in one hand, and gently shake her sister awake in the middle of the night._

 _"_ _L-lexie?" She'd ask, her fingers making their way into her mouth, a sliver of her little side._

 _She wanted to hear Alex's sweet voice telling her, "Come on baby girl. Let me hold you."_

 _And when she did she'd crawl in and feel a soft kiss on her forehead, and soothing circles onto her back._

 _"_ _Night night time Kara." Alex would tell her restless sister in a syrupy and rough with sleep voice._

 _"_ _Night night Lexie." Kara would happily say._

At the DEO though, the girl of steel felt two soft pats to her pantied bottom. "Kara, stop that. Pouting is not going to work." Alex warned her when all she was met with was crossed arms and a petulant look.

Alex had lifted her sister's red skirt and placed a hand on the little girl panties Kara liked to wear when she woke up in Alex's apartment. It was a ritual that Alex dressed her the morning after. Kara always enjoyed the attention and the care, even if she did get a little shy.

 _"_ _You have nothing I don't have." Alex reminded her with an amused smile whenever Kara's hands tried to cover up her most modest parts. She'd gently move the girl's hands and moved right along._

 _"_ _Lexie, can I wear my tinkerbell ones?" Kara asked as she sat criss cross apple sauce on Alex's bed. The agent had just buttoned the white collared shirt Karan wanted to wear and put a navy blue sweater over the girl. Her pants were laid next to her. Kara smiled, she really liked her grey ankle length pants._

 _"_ _Okay, tinkerbell it is." Alex replied looking through Kara's drawer._

 _Alex walked over with the white, cotton, tinkerbell panties and instructed the girl to lay down and bring her legs up so she could slide them onto her._

 _"_ _Lift your bottom."_

 _And the girl brought her legs up higher so her favorite undies could slide over her bum._

 _"_ _Snug like a bug now, aren't we?"_

 _Kara nodded enthusiastically, "I love these ones!"_

But now,at the DEO with agents right outside the room they were in, Kara hated that she decided to wear her tinker bell ones, because they were a reminder that Kara was the child in the situation, and Alex was the parent. After all, Alex was most certainly not the one in underclothes appropriate for a five year old.

"We've had a conversation about how to treat people before, have we not?"

Kara only pouted further and looked away. Why did Alex always have to remind her of things she hated to be reminded of? Why was Alex even telling her what to do right now?

… … …

 _"_ _Lexie, no please!" Kara whined as Alex dragged her into the bathroom. She instantly regretted calling her sister a bitch._

 _See, as open and free with affection as Alex was, the older sister was also stern and strict when she had to be. Which, in Alex's eyes, was more often than she'd liked to be. But she had high expectations of both older Kara and of little Kara. If those expectations weren't met then there were consequences._

 _"_ _I warned you to stop saying that. Especially when directing it to another woman!" She sat her little sister down on the edge of the tub and grabbed the bar of soap,_

 _"_ _Open your mouth."_

 _Kara shook her head pitifully._

 _"_ _You're testing me Kara. For every minute we wait, two minutes will be added to your timeout."_

 _Alex looked at her watch, "I'm counting now."_

 _Kara squirmed in her seat. She hated timeouts._

 _"_ _45 seconds." Alex said aloud._

 _The younger sister bit her lip and finally gave in, opening her mouth just enough._

 _Three minutes later a teary eyed Kara was washing her mouth out, trying to get that horrible bitter taste out._

 _She was led by her hand, trailing behind her very stern sister into the living room, right into her designated corner._

 _She fought against Alex. "No Alex, please. I don't wanna timeout" Her lip protruded out into her infamous baby pout._

 _"_ _Ten minutes, kiddo. Let's go." Alex was unmoving in her decision, despite the tears and runny nose that her sister was presenting._

 _"_ _I don't want to! I don't want to!" Kara threw her fist hard against her side, "You're mean! You already washed my mouth out with soap." She spit at her sister sassily, crossing her arms against her chest._

 _Alex took a deep breath and looked at Kara sternly. She momentarily thought about giving her sister a few swats right then. It would easily make Kara heed her instruction of getting into the corner albeit rubbing at her behind as they went. But she thought against it. Although it would make her bend, it wouldn't make her understand why she was being punished._

 _"_ _Kara, calm down. You were warned numerous times about that word. It's disrespectful and meant to degrade. We don't degrade people, young lady. You are Supergirl, you should know that. Your parents wouldn't want that, and I most certainly don't want that coming out of your mouth. You are usually such a kind and loving girl, don't let that change Kara Danvers. "_

 _The younger girl broke at her older sister's scolding. The thought of disappointing her parents, the people she protected as Supergirl, but most of all her big sister was too much for the little alien, and so she finally let herself be led into the corner, "I-I'm sorry Lexie!" She sobbed, "I'll be a good girl. I won't say the b-word anymore!"_

 _"_ _I know, lovie. Ten minutes and then we can cuddle, alright?"_

 _Kara nodded hurriedly as she was led. One hand was in Alex's larger hand, and her other was rubbing at her crying eyes._

 _The little side in Kara was strong, "Can I have Mr. Bear?" She asked as Alex put her into her timeout corner._

 _Alex sighed. She wanted this to be a lesson that hit home for her girl, so she shook her head sadly, "I'm sorry sweetheart. No Mr. Bear until you're out of the corner."_

 _Kara's eyes widened. Usually, Alex let her hold Mr. Bear as comfort during timeouts. What made this time different?_

 _"_ _But-"_

 _"_ _No." Alex answered definitively, "You need to learn your lesson before you hold Mr. Bear this time."_

 _"_ _I did learn my lesson!" She stomped her foot, but was met with two sharp spanks that made her whimper and killed her argument._

 _"_ _Then it will make the lesson stick." Alex's tone was not one to mess with. Her eyebrow raised and it was stern enough for Kara's to back down._

 _The older sister left the room, trying hard to ignore her little sister's cries. Despite what her baby sister might think, Alex hated seeing her upset and cry while she was being disciplined._

 _Alex hated being called "mean" and hearing that she was "so unfair." She hated seeing her little girl's red eyes and occasional red bottom. Even if Kara didn't think so. Even if Kara thought Alex did it to spite her. Punishing her was the worst part of being a mother figure in her sister's life._

 _While Alex was in the kitchen preparing her baby a bottle that she already knew the girl would bashfully ask for, Kara was wallowing in her misfortune. Mr. Bear wasn't in her arms and her sister wasn't in the room. She was alone in the corner._

 _She should've never used that word in the first place! The superhero by day grew so upset that she accidentally began to dribble in her princess pull ups. Ones that she'd been so excited to wear when her sister bought them._

 _She hadn't even realized it until she felt warmth envelope her bottom. She crossed her legs together and held her front, but it was no use._

 _The fact that she had just wet without noticing made her burn in shame. She was usually good about controlling it during the day. Although little, it still embarrassed the 24 year old in her that she couldn't seem to control her bladder at times._

 _God, she bet James and Winn didn't still have accidents in their pants._

 _But, then again, James and Winn also had a much more stable upbringing then she did._

 _When Alex finally walked back into the room there was a noticeable sag in Kara's black leggings. She sighed, knowing what had happened._

 _Kara usually wet herself during moments of distress._

 _"_ _Sweetie, you can come out now." Alex's voice was noticeably softer. She hadn't brought the bottle with her because she knew Kara would be embarrassed to know that Alex could already predict that she'd ask for it, but she did have Mr. Bear with her._

 _Kara turned around, her legs bowed out because her pull-ups felt heavy._

 _The only thing the 24 year old could do was sob because she just had an accident in the middle of the day, during a timeout which she hated, and her bottom was now clammier than usual, it actually felt wet, and a little bit cold, because the pull ups weren't absorbent enough. And she was a little bit hungry too, and she felt so tired after all of that, and, and…it was just too much. So she cried, that's the only thing she could think of doing._

 _Alex rushed over, "Oh, sweetheart, alright."_

 _"L-lexie, I'm wet!"_

 _The agent kissed the girl's head and held her tight, "I know. It's okay. We'll get you cleaned up."_

 _She handed the teddy to Kara who clutched it tight to her chest._

 _"_ _I'm sorry f-for f-for calling you that name. I won't do it every again!" Kara cried as Alex pulled her leggings and pull up off in one swoop,_

 _"_ _You're forgiven Karebear. Let's just get all this off of you."_

 _Alex used the leggings to wipe her off, then picked the bare bottomed girl up into her arms and into her room. Once in a fresh new pull up and wearing a new pair of leggings, this time purple, Alex sat her down on the couch._

 _"_ _Now, you've been giving me little looks this whole time, missy. You have to tell me what you want Karebear." Alex told her looking into her little girl's eyes._

 _Kara bit her lip, but was no contest against the agent's gaze, "Will you," She shuffled her feet, "Umm,-"_

 _Alex lovingly smiled at her, "It's just you and me kid. What will make you feel better?" She coaked her._

 _Kara nodded and twisted her fingers in her hand, "...Can you feed me a bottle Lexie?"_

 _Her sister nodded and kissed her forehead, "Gimme one sec. Let me warm it up for you."_

 _Five minutes later, Kara's head was being held up by Alex's arm as she laid across her lap. Her sister was tilting the bottle up for her. Once Kara was satisfied and sufficiently burped, Alex looked at her little one more sternly, "Okay kiddo, so what did we learn today?"_

 _Kara tried to look down, but she was still cradled into her sister, so Alex just lifted her chin with her finger, "No, no. You know, you have to look me in the eyes when we talk about what you learned."_

 _"_ _Yes ma'am." Her voice soft, "I-I learned not to say the b-word be-because it's not just bad but it degrades people, and, and I know better than that because my job is to protect people and I-I can't be the person tearing others down."_

 _Alex's heart filled with pride. She hugged her tight, "You're an amazing girl Kara Danvers."_

"Lexie…are we, you know, okay again?" Kara asked hesitantly.

 _"_ _Yes baby girl. We're okay again."_

 _… …_ _. …._

"Kara, answer me!" Alex was growing impatient with her Karebear's decision to go mute.

But the agent was surprised by her little sister's response.

"I'm serious Alex." She sounded more confident than she felt, "I quit. And I don't need you to treat me like a child. Or your child. Or whatever. I try to help and nothing is ever good enough for this stupid agency-and, and for you. I have my own place, my own job. I can fight crime without you. I don't need you. For anything."

That one hurt. Alex couldn't hide the surprise. Her eyes reddened at her sister's words.

Kara herself couldn't even believe what she'd just said. Her body tensed as she saw her big sister's eyes water.

The younger Danvers couldn't bear looking at the hurt etched on her sister's face. She stormed out of the room and left the agency as quickly as she could.

What the hell had she just done?

… ….. ..

 _C-CRACKKK!_

Another roll of thunder and lightning, and it sent Kara running out of her room and into her kitchen. She felt her diaper. Still dry.

Thank God.

Of course, she only had accidents at night when she felt little and when she got scared or extremely upset. But she had used them this week as a form of comfort because she didn't have Alex. She hoped to God her fear didn't get the best of her tonight.

Goddamnit! She wanted Alex.

It was three lightning strikes later that Kara was in the corner of her kitchen, curled into herself, whimpering at the sounds of the storm. Her bear was her only protection. She kept reminding herself she was Supergirl.

I'm Supergirl. I'm Supergirl. I'm stronger than this.

It seemed to have been working, but she didn't think she could keep it up for too long.

Suddenly, she heard her door unlocking and she looked up with a scream. But the woman who came in brought the young superhero relief beyond compare.

It was Alex.

"Kara!" The agent yelled into the apartment. She wasn't sure where her sister was, but could see from the door that the girl's bed was empty.

The older sister knew Kara hated storms, and as much as she wanted to respect her desire for space, she just needed to check on her.

"Lexie!" Kara sobbed, her eyes breaking like dams, at the sight of her, for all intents and purposes, her mom.

"Lexie, I'm scared!" Any thought of being "stronger than this" went right out the window when her sister came into the kitchen with only a look of pure concern.

The girl outstretched her arms, making grabby hands at Alex, wanting nothing more than to be picked up.

Alex put aside her frustration with Kara and the whole fight debacle. "Come here." She cooed and bent down to pick up the frightened girl, "I got you kiddo. I got you."

The agent rocked her and hummed as she walked around the kitchen, "You're safe. I've got you."

Eventually she was able to calm her down.

The agent moved her hand to adjust Kara onto her hip and felt the padding on Kara's bottom. She pulled back a bit from the crying girl to check if she was wet, patting along the front and then the back. Still dry.

"My big girl." Her voice as maternal as Kara remembered it., "You're trying so hard, aren't you?"

Kara nodded and nuzzled her head into Alex, grateful that her big sister understood how hard it was for her to not be little. It was exhausting, in fact. Thinking about it brought more tears to Supergirl's eyes.

"I'm SORRYYYY!" She finally apologized in a loud sob, "I'm sorry!"

"Shhh. Shhh." Alex hummed, "Let's not worry about that right now."

Another loud crack.

At the sound of the thunder, Alex saw Kara's hands move quickly to hold the front of her pajama bottoms. She knew wha that meant and immediately took the girl into the bathroom and pulled down her pajama bottoms and the diaper, sitting her down on the toilet.

Kara looked at her confused.

"Go potty, Kara." Alex directed as she washed her hands.

"But-but my diaper-" Kara pointed at the open diaper on the floor.

Alex looked at it, then back at her sister.

 _CRRRRAAACCCCKKK._

Alex heard the steady stream that Kara had been holding right after that. The younger girl looked to Alex when she was done.

"Alex." She squirmed on the toilet, growing uncomfortable. Why wasn't her sister helping her?

"Do you need me to wipe you?" Alex asked.

Kara was growing frustrated. Usually Alex could read her so well, what was wrong with her tonight?!

"I'm gonna warm you up a cup of milk." She ripped up a few piece of toilet paper and put them in Kara's hands, "You got it kiddo. I'll be back, okay?"

A _cup_ of milk? Not even her bottle?

Did Alex not want her anymore?

Kara's chin began to quiver. After she washed her hands, she let herself slide down onto the floor. Did she push Alex away for good?

When Alex came back she saw her sister crest fallen on the floor, though she'd changed into a pair of heart covered panties that she had in her bathroom.

Without any more words, Alex stood her up and led her by the hand to the bedroom.

The thunder was losing its severity. Thank God.

Kara wanted to push her hand away and tell Alex that she wanted to be carried. She wanted to fall to the floor and beat her feet like drums to get her sister's attention.

 _I'm your KAREBEAR!_

The girl was sat on her bed. The comforter and sheets laid on the floor where she had flung them.

Kara saw that indeed there was a cup of milk on her dresser. Not a bottle. A cup. She held in her cries as her sister handed it to her.

Kara drank it obediently, hating that the warm substance felt good in her tummy. Alex sat beside her patiently.

"Why are you upset?" Alex asked her after some silence and she'd finished her milk.

"You don't wanna be my Lexie anymore." Kara crossed her arms across her chest and looked away from Alex childishly.

"Kara, I will always be your Lexie. But you told me you didn't need me to care for you anymore." She answered matter of factly.

Of course, Alex knew that she didn't mean it. But Kara needed to understand that words hold meaning, and they matter.

Kara brought her knees up to her chest and hid her face.

"Kara, kid, you have to look at me. No hiding, come on now."

Kara just muttered out a 'no.' Alex shook her head in frustration. Damn it, her girl was too stubborn for her own good.

"Okay." Alex stood up, "If you don't want to talk, then I'll go."

The superhero heard her sister's footsteps leaving her room. Her head shot up, "Lexie, stop!" Her eyes had a fresh sheen of tears, "Don't leave, please! The thunder!"

"It's dying down." Alex reassured her, "You'll be okay."

Kara frowned deeply and clenched her fists in frustration. She knew what she needed to say, but she just didn't want to.

Alex walked back to Kara with a sigh and brushed some of the girl's hair back, "I love you." The agent whispered, "Call me or text me when you're ready to talk."

She kissed the girl's forehead, lingering there for a moment when she felt Kara lean in.

Alex had gotten to the door when Kara finally caved.

She ran out of the room, "Alex, don't leave!" She yelled, "I-I do need you. I-I was just being mean and, and I- I threw a tantrum and I knew I was wrong, but I didn't wanna be wrong. I'm sorry. I really am! I do want you to coddle me after work, and, and play with me, and hold me, and, god, Alex I just miss you! I'm sorry. Don't just leave like that."

Kara was too overcome with emotion to realize what was happening, but the next thing she knew her sister had her wrapped up in a warm embrace whispering soft reassurances.

They eventually climbed into Kara's bed. The superhero held out her arms to Alex and Alex climbed in next to her and took Kara into her arms like she usually did.

Kara felt the overwhelming need to suck her thumb. After having fought so hard for a week to not be treated like a child by Alex, she felt stupid for the reminder that she was very much a kid. Stupid thumb...but she wanted it.

She surreptitiously turned into Alex's chest where she thought her sister couldn't see and slipped her thumb in her mouth.

But her stealth operation failed because she heard Alex's low laughter, "Are you trying to hide the fact that your thumb is in your mouth right now? I can hear you sucking away on it, kiddo."

Alex pulled her back and bopped Kara's nose, "You're so silly sometimes."

Kara smiled around her thumb, not bothering to pull it out, a healthy blush crossing her cheeks.

Alex embraced her again and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

It's exactly where Kara needed to be. Lexie's arms. Her strong, and warm arms. The pair had a lot to talk about. A lot to work out. But for now, Supergirl was content to be in her own superhero's arms.


End file.
